inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Finale Credits
The Finale Credits were the credits at the end of Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), otherwise known as the finale of Inanimate Insanity. Unlike the various credits in the previous episodes, the finale credits were animated with flying texts, different fonts and characters interacting throughout. Casual Recognition Like every episode's credits does, the show's creators, writers, animators, music, recap, and editing were credited over numerous people. Character Recognition After the casual recognition, character voice recognition took place for each character in order of elimination (with the exception of OJ and Taco shown at the beginning). The credits were shown as this: *(Character Name) - (Voice Actor) - (Character Rank) *'Example: Apple - Adam Katz - 6th Place' Throughout the character recognition, a story-line actually takes place between every character fighting to have a trophy: The trophy was first dropped down into OJ (Winner)'s arms, who caught it, almost relieved. Suddenly, Taco (Runner-up) jumps in and tackles OJ out of the way, and walks off with the trophy and an evil grin on her face, but bumps into Baseball (Last). After glaring at him, Baseball gives Taco an extreme scowl, scaring her off. He smiles at the camera, but Where Babies Come From is dropped in, scaring Baseball off. Knife (15th) is revealed to have dropped the book down, and proceeds to pick up the trophy and kick the book away. However, a Dora doll is thrown past him, and he runs after it, dropping the trophy, which is caught by Nickel (14th). However, he suddenly realizes his name below him is spelled incorrectly (Nick-le), and stomps it to revert it, launching the trophy into the air. After flying for a bit, the trophy pops Balloon (13th) and lands between Salt (10th) and Pepper (12th), who both grab the trophy and begin to have a tug-of-war fight over it, until the two smack into each other, knocking Salt over and causing Pepper to be struck by lightning due to her bad luck. The trophy is flung into the air, but Lightbulb (11th) appears with a huge grin on her face, and catches the trophy. She jumps for joy after catching it, but unknowingly throws it away. It ends up hitting Paintbrush (9th), who at first becomes angry, but picks up the trophy afterward. Suddenly, a male and female sign appears on either side of them, making them throw the trophy on the ground in anger, and shake the screen, almost yelling at the viewers. The trophy bounces next to Bomb (8th), who seems completely oblivious to it for a couple of seconds. Once he notices it, he reaches for it slowly, but then spazzes out and explodes, sending the trophy high into the air. Marshmallow (7th) flies across the screen and catches it, but fails to use gravity correctly and is stuck in the air. Apple (6th) casually walks over, snatches the trophy and runs away as Marshmallow yells at her. Apple is hit by The Fist Thingy and flies into the distance. Bow (5th) is shown watching through a telescope (while sitting on a chair), and begins to laugh at Apple's fate. The trophy lands close to her and she runs over to pick it up, but her box suddenly slams over her. Pickle (4th) appears and tries helping Bow out of the box, but she jumps up and punches him in the eye through the box. Paper (3rd) runs over and carries Pickle away while Evil Bow tries to grab the vacant trophy. MePhone5 suddenly flies in and steals the trophy, but it is taken away by MePhone4S, who hands it to MePhone4. MePhone4 then reaches inside the trophy, takes out a cookie that was apparently inside it, and eats it, much to MePhone4S's disappointment. The scene then zooms upon the trophy, which reveals text that reads, "Thanks for watching! We'll be back. - Inanimate Insanity" Trivia *The song "Disco con Tutti" By Kevin MacLeod is played throughout the credits. **However, some parts are cut out, shortening its runtime. *Taylor, the co-animator, created the entire credits. *These are the longest credits of any episode. *Balloon has the shortest appearance time, appearing for less than a second before getting popped by the trophy. He also was the only one not to have his voice actor credited. *There was a goof; when Bow's Box appears, its lid is missing. *The trophy used in the credits is the same model as the character Trophy in Inanimate Insanity 2. ** This may be the second time a season 2 character is foreshadowed, first being Microphone. Category:Show Segments Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:A to Z Category:Article stubs Category:Season 1